Mi noche triste
by Dannu
Summary: Por não querer te perdoar, está me matando a dor! E ainda que eu sorria, estou chorando de amor! Que eu choro se tenho por quê, pois não é crime um homem chorar por uma mulher! Carlos Gardel Shura e um tango...


**O.o.O SEVILHA, 1900 O.o.O**

Sevilha! Terra de belas damas e homens ferozes. Onde corre o sangue árabe em seus descendentes latinos! Onde o sol, sempre quente, faz ferver a fúria dos antigos sarracenos.

Não há noite mais bela que a espanhola! Os ventos do leste e o sol do oeste...o seu belo luar avermelhado, que ilumina a pele adamascada de suas belas morenas andaluzas, que lhes deram o título de serem as melhores mulheres do mundo!

E este ditado se aplicava bem á ele!

Shura Sanchez estava sentado na beira de sua cama, naquela tarde quente do verão espanhol. O seu quarto de estudante, simplesmenmte mobiliado, mais lhe parecia um forno. Mas, em vez de reclamar, como habitualmente fazia, parecia imerso em conjecturas.

Fazia dois anos que não voltara a ouvir falar dela! Não sabia nem sequer se estava neste mundo, ainda. E agora, quando tentava reconstruir sua vida, eis que ela retorna do fundo de seu doloroso passado para assombrá-lo novamente.

- Manuela... - suspirou - ...Cómo te he amao!

Sua mão, como em tantas noites ao longo daqueles 2 anos, seguravam aquela folha reles, que continha algumas linhas escritas com tinta reles e de maneira reles. Um mísero pedaço de papel que pusera fim a todas as suas ilusões de rapaz.

**RECHIFLAO EN MI TRISTEZA **

Afundado em minha tristeza

**HOY LE EVOCO Y VEO QUE HAS SIDO**

Hoje te recordo e vejo que foste

**EN MI POBRE VIDA PARIA**

Em minha pobre vida pária

**SÓLO UNA BUENA MUJER**

Apenas uma boa mulher

**TU PRESENCIA DE BACANA PUSO CALOR EN MI NIDO**

Tua presença de bacana pôs calor em meu ninho

**FUISTE BUENA, CONSECUENTE,**

Foste boa, consequente,

**Y YO SÉ QUE ME HAS QUERIDO**

E sei que me quiseste

**CÓMO NO QUESISTE A NADIE**

Como não quiseste a nada

**Y CÓMO NO PODRÁS QUERER**

E como não poderás querer

Shura levantou-se com a missiva nas mãos. O peito nu, robusto e amorenado, se contraiu diante daquele desassossego. E a angústia que sentira na noite em que voltara para casa e só encontrara aquele papel a sua espera, o assaltou novamente e todo ele foi invadido por um forte torpor amargo de homem traído.

- Percanta... - murmurou entre dentes - ...Que has hecho de mi pobre corazón?

E, como fizera tantas vezes sem saber por que, seus olhos pousaram naquelas curtas linhas escritas a pressa, pelo punho que um dia lhe ofertara carícias para no outro lhe entregar a desolação. Trazia estas palavras:

**"É uma fatalidade,**

**Parto para sempre com Raul.**

**Esquece-me que não sou digna de ti!"**

Aquele tom cruel, tão baixo, peremptório, devasso, arremessando-lhe na face o nome do outro, o puseram desesperado. E sua primeira reação, no ínfimo de sua fúria, foi ir a caça dos fugitivos e matá-la com as próprias mãos.

Mas onde procurá-la? Como encontrá-la? Para onde teriam ido? O que diria à polícia, a quem pensava em chamar? Que fora traído e abandonado pela mulher?! Seria inútil e ridículo! Além do mais, aquela fuga deveria ter sido planejada de antemão...

E levando as mãos à cabeça, só fez o que estava a eu alcance fazer: chorou. Durante vários dias pensou que a vida não mais existia para ele. Que era a vida sem ela? Mas os dias se fizeram em semanas, as semanas em meses e os meses em dois anos!

E aquela ingrata, que pagara seu amor com uma traição, tornara-se um espinho escondido no fundo de seu ser. Entregou-se aos estudos com mais afinco e passou a trabalhar. Mas sabia que ela ainda estava ali.

Shura amassou o papel e pela primeira vez, depois de dois anos, jogou-o no lixo. Suas mãos alisaram os cabelos, nervosamente, para sairem por fim na cintura. Olhou a sua volta.

- Por que ela tinha que aparecer? - indagava-se - Por que Juan tinha de voltar para dizer-me isto?

E perguntou a se mesmo se o destino, tão cruel, estaria brincando com sua vida.

**O.o.O Flashback O.o.O**

**SE DIO EL JUEGO DE REMANYE COMO VOS, POBRE PERCANTA,**

Houve uma reviravolta quando tu, pobre vagabunda,

**GAMBETEABAS LA POBREZA EN LA CASA DE PENSIÓN**

Vivia a pobreza naquela casa de pensão

**HOY SOS TODA UNA BACANA**

Hoje sois toda arrogante

**LA VIDA TE RIE Y CANTA**

A vida te ri e canta

**LOS MORLACOS DEL OTARIO LOS TIRÁS A LA MARCHANTA**

As esmolas do otário tu as atira na calçada

**CÓMO JUEGA EL GATO MAULA CON EL MISERO RATÓN**

Como brinca o gato mau o mísero rato

Estava, como sempre, sentado num das mesas de uma barulhenta taberna, onde algumas belas morenas batiam fortemente suas castanholas, ao som da guitarra flamenca.

Com fervor, tomava sua sangria, entretido com um lindo exemplar valenciano, de longos cabelos negros, que o enrredavam em seus mistérios, e a pele em tons acastanhados.

- Es una "buena" mujer! - sorriu.

Talvez ela ainda não estivesse com nenhum cliente.

- Muchacho!

A voz estridente de seu amigo de universidade, a qual não ouvia há 8 meses, desde que ele mudara-se para a Galiza, surgiu-lhe pelas costas. Shura virou-se surpreso, exibindo um sorriso de surpresa e satisfação.

- Pablito! - exclamou.

Levantou-se para abraçá-lo. O companheiro lhe abriu um sorriso de par em par.

- Não sabia que tinhas voltado! - retrucou Shura.

- Cheguei há alguns dias! - Juan Pablo sentou-se - Ia procurar-te!

O taberneiro aproximou-se com uma caneca para o recém-chegado.

- Mas estás muito bem! O Norte te deu bons ares! - comentou Shura - Por que voltaste?

- Shura, você sabe...- Pablito sorriu cinicamente - ...Lembra-te daquele surto de tuberculose que te falei?

- Claro! Foi por isso que retornou?

- Bom... - Juan recostou-se - ...Minha mãe, devota, achou que eu, o Herege, havia trazido para o condado o flagelo de Deus!

Shura o olhava sarcasticamente, pois também partilhava o ateísmo do amigo.

- Então... - Pablo continuou - ...De joelhos, e com a bolsa aberta, suplicou-me que eu voltasse e afastasse da Galiza a Ira divina!

E gesticulou teatralmente, fazendo voz poderosa e retumbante.

- E a tuberculose? - retrucou Shura.

- Acabou em pouco tempo!

Foi uma noite particularmente agradável. Aquele reencontro de dois velhos amigos preenchia todo o local com uma nova e radiosa emoção.

Teria de fato sido perfeita se Pablo, achando-se no dever de informá-lo, não tivesse disparado a queima roupa:

- Soubeste? - e deu um forte trago em seu cigarro.

- De que? - Shura sorveu o resto de sua bebida.

- A Manuela apareceu!

O sorriso de Shura desaparceu e no seu lugar surgiu uma expressão queda, taciturna, obscura. Seus olhos enevoaram-se.

- Na Galiza? - perguntou, olhando seu copo.

- Não! - Juan Pablo parecia eufórico - Aqui, em Sevilha!

Pablito sabia o quanto era doloroso aquele assunto ao amigo e por isso falava-lhe muito seriamente. Ele acompanhara de perto o curso fatal daquela paixão, até o seu trágico desenlance.

- Está aqui com ele?

Ele, referia-se a Raul Hernandez, um jovem rival de Shura na esgrima.

Indagou Shura, num fio de voz, após um longo silêncio.

- Não!

Pablo o encarou bastante severo, Shura o fitou.

- Está com quem lhe paga!

E sob o olhar atordoado do amigo, narrou-lhe, pormenorizadamente, seu encontro, por acaso, com aquela mulher, ao ir, há duas noites, num dos bordéis do centro de Sevilha.

Falou-lhe como ela, bastante perturbada após o ter reconhecido, estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso sem graça, baixando o olhar e corando muito, convidando-o a ir ao seu quarto, para conversarem mais a vontade.

E lá, enquanto fumava utilizando-se de uma piteira, adornada em seu vestido escarlate que lhe desnudava os ombros opalacentes, contou-lhe as mazelas pelas quais passara.

Raul? Assassinado por causa de dívidas de jogo. Ela, pobre, sem família e com um filho pequeno que ele lhe deixara, lançou-se àquela vida mundana.

- Acredita em maldição?

Perguntara-lhe ela, uma lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto fino e infantil, coberto de culpas e aflições e indo unir-se aos lábios vermelhos como uma rosa.

- Não! - respondeu-lhe Pablo com secura - Acredito que ninguém foge ao seu destino!

E levantando-se, saíra profundamente chocado.

- Perdoe-me por estas notícias! - pediu Pablo.

- No lo puedo creer! - exclamou Shura.

- Lá está ela! - volveu Pablo, amargamente - Seminua, vendendo-se no prostíbulo mais reles de Sevilha!

Por muito tempo, Shura desejara com fervor rceber aquelas notícias. Não preciamente que ela houvesse virado cortesã, mas qualquer uma outra que lhe desse o sabor doce da vingança.

E eis que quando lhe chega a vitória, não é felicidade nem satisfação que sentia, mas pena. E odiava-se por isso.

- Vais procurá-la? - perguntou Pablo.

- No! - respondeu decidido - Conheci uma Manuela...- completou -...Não tenho nada a ver com a vadia que está naquela pocilga!

- Fazes bem! - concordou Pablo - Segue tua vida e apaga o passado! O que está feito, feito está!

E erguendo as canecas brindaram a um novo futuro radiante que se descortinava diante deles. Mas a dor ficou com Shura.

**O.o.O Fim do flashback O.o.O**

**HOY TENÉS EL MATE LLENO DE INFELICES ILUSIONES**

Hoje tens a cabeça cheia de infelizes ilusões

**TE ENGRUPIERON LOS OTARIOS, LAS AMIGAS, EL GRAVIÓN**

Te engaram os otários, as amigas, o espertalhão

**LA MILONGA ENTRE MAGNATES CON SUS LOCAS TENTACIONES**

A farra entre magnatas com suas loucas tentações

**DONDE TRIUNFAN Y CLAUDICAN MILONGUERAS PRETENCIONES**

Onde triunfam e claudicam sonhadoras pretenções

**TE HE ENTRADO MUY ADENTRO**

Teentraram muito profundamente

**EN EL POBRE CORAZÓN**

No pobre coração

E ali, parado em meio ao seu quarto, pensava no que deveria fazer. E se procurá-la, que dizer-lhe? Mas teria ele paz se não o fizesse?

Embora dialogasse consigo mesmo, não chegando a um acordo, sabia que sua decisão já havia sido tomada por seu coração na noite anterior e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

- Ela pensa que vou mendigar seu amor! - falou com desprezo - Vou mostrar-lhe o que ela perdeu!

E cerrou os punhos, tentando sentir-se reconfortado por achar-se numa situação suprior a da ingrata infiel que com o mal lhe pagara seu carinho.

- Por fabor, não me abandones agora, Razão! - e sentiu ansiedade - Mas do que nunca preciso de ti!

E tomando alguns livros, pôs-se a ler, sem conseguir se concentrar. Não conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa antes de estar cara a cara com ela.

- Até lá... - suspirou - ...Acalma-te, homem! Ou terminarás por enlouquecer!

**O.o.O à noite O.o.O**

Eram cerca de 9 horas quando Shura, vestido normalmente, de sobretudo nos ombros e uma boina preta que lhe mantinha a viseira escondida, saiu em direção ao centro baixo de Sevilha.

Seu coração estava falhando, continuamente, uma batida e se não fosse sua educação rígida de homem, certamente teria confessado a si próprio que o que sentia não era nervosismo, mas medo.

- Miedo de una mujer? - falava consigo - É isso o medo?

E caminhava, enquanto acendia um cigarro, pondo-se a fumar. Chegou diante do bordél, parando há alguns passos. Ao longe um guarda fazia sua ronda.

Shura avistou um casal, com certeza a procura de um lugar. Ao longe o som agudo de violino soou, compondo a sinfonia de sua vida.

Jogando o cigarro no chão, pisou-o para apagá-lo e suspirando forte, andou em direção a entrada, que compunha algumas mulheres de má fama, vestidas apenas de espartilho.

Mas com alegria, alegria?, não reconheceu entre elas a infiel.

- Por qué alegria? - indagava-se, furioso - Não tenho nada a ver com ela!

E após burlar algumas que se lhe jogavam em cima, finalmente adentrou nos umbrais, em cuja porta, uma placa suja e velha apresentava "EL HUERFANO".

- Ela escolheu o seu caminho!

Seus olhos vagaram pelo ambiente mal iluminado, coberto por nuvens densas de fumo. Sufcava-se. O odor almiscarado de perfume barato e de lodo, misturado a toda imundície e de todo segredo mesquinho que aqueles quartos guardavam, vieram anuviar-lhe a mente.

Mas nenhum sinal dela.

Mas de repente, um sorriso alto e estridente, contínuo e enrrouquecido, o fizera virar-se na direção de um grupo de homens.

Jamais esquecera-se daquela gargalhada atroz de má mulher que ela tinha. Um sorriso jocoso, debochado, sorriso de devassa.

Distante, não pôde divisá-la bem. Seus passos, imprecisos, seguiram o barulho de algaravia que vinha do salão. O grupo era composto por uns 6 homens, vestidos em seus ternos caros.

Homens que procuravam naquelas pobres criaturas, a realização de suas próprias fantasias, bruladas pela hipocrisia da sociedade. Duas cortesãs, já bastante envelhecidas, animavam a um e outro. Mas a estrela Shura sabia quem era.

Ali, sentada no colo de um rapaz, as alças do vestido completamente abaixadas, os seios, cobertos com uma fina camada de tecido que lhe não escondiam nada, os cabelos levemente presos por uma flor vermelha, deixando-lhe vários cachos ao ar.

O rosto, que outrora fora tão angelical, sincero e límpido, estava completamente tomado por uma pintura poluida. E embriagada de vinho e de languidez, oferecia o busto para que o jovem lhe depositasse algumas moedas.

Shura estava embasbacado. Nunca, jamais eperara encontrá-la em tal estado de perdição. Rota, suja, mal vestida, descuidada...a sua Manuelita que tanto adorara e por quem tanto sofrera, ali, entregue àqueles homens cuja lascívia ela ganhava em alguns trocados.

Mas naquele momento, um dos outros homens, que estava entretido com outra dançarina, aproximou-se do casal, puxando a pobre Manuela pelo braço, arrastando-a como se fosse um objeto qualquer.

- No! - gritou-lhe ela, tomada pelo álcool.

Mas o homem, com violência, jogou-a no chão, pegando todas as moedinhas que ela conseguira naquela noite. E ela, antes tão altiva, embora entontecida pela bebida, agarrou-lhe nas pernas a fim de tomar o dinheiro.

- Es mio! - dizia - Dê-me!

- Esse dinheiro é meu! - girtou-lhe o cafetão - Você me deve 3 meses!

E Afastando-a com agressividade, gritou-lhe.

- E trate de trabalhar, vagabunda!

E levantando a mão, certamente iria bater-lhe se Shura não o tivesse agarrado por trás e o golpeado tão fortemente que o fez desmaiar. Todos pararam atônitos.

Manuela, no chão, efregava os olhos no calor da embriaguês. Shura voltou-se para ela e pegando-a quase desacordada nos braços, levou-a dali.

**NADA DEBO AGRADECERTE MANO A MANO HEMOS QUEDADO**

Nada devo agradecer-te empatado nós ficamos

**NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAS HECHO**

Não me importa o que fazes

**LO QUE HACÉS NI LO QUE HARÁS**

O que fizeste nem o que farás

**LOS FAVORES RECIBIDOS CRÉO HABÉRTELOS PAGADO**

Os favores recebidos creio tê-los pagado

**Y SI ALGUNA DEUDA CHICA SIN QUERER SE ME HE OLVIDADO**

E se alguma pequena dívida sem querer eu me esquecer

**EN LA CUENTA DEL OTARIO QUE TENÉS SE LA CARGÁS**

Na conta do otário que ainda tens, coloque-a

Shura adentrou em seu quarto carregando-a indolente, abatida, os olhos apagando-se. Seu botão de rosa completamente murcho, acabado aos 20 anos de idade.

Manuela tentava livrar-se dos braços que lhe apertavam, pensando tratar-se de alguns daqueles homens simplórios que porventura queriam aproveitar-se de seu estado e desfrutar-lhe sem pagar.

E debatendo-se, sem reconhecê-lo, tentava livrar-se. Mas tão embriagada estava que todo seu esforço era vão. Shura a depositou na sua cama e ela, sentando-se, esfregou os olhos tentando voltar a realidade. Ele acendeu as velas, iluminando a penumbra.

Os olhos de Manuela, opacos e mortiços, pararam na sua fronte, que a encarava completamente desacreditado. Sim! Ela o havia reconhecido! Seu olhar, parecendo perder toda a loucura, tomou um aspecto sombrio, mórbido, angustiante.

- Shura? - sua voz soou como um piu no meio da noite - É você mesmo?

- Olha só o que dois anos fizeram a nós dois, Manuela! - começou ele - Eu, na flor da juventude e você, completamente devastada, envelhecida!

Ela abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Teria enfrentado qualquer um de cabeça erguida, mas não ele. Não ele!

- Como... - ela tentou balbuciar.

- Como eu sobrevivi? Com dificuldade!

E caminhou até ela, que agora o encarava.

- Como eu esperei por este momento? Com prazer!

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - ela sentiu-se humilhada pelo tom dele - Por que me tirou de lá? Acha que manda em mim?

- Abaixe o tom de voz quando falar comigo... - disse Shura com rispidez - ...Se eu não tivesse interferido, certamente você estaria espancada ou sabe-se lá o quê!

- Não preciso de sua compaixão!

Ela levantou-se, estava lívida de ódio.

- Não estou pedindo que precise dela!

Manuela o fitou por alguns momentos. Dois anos...e quanta diferença! Ela viu o terrível abismo que se fizera entre eles.

- Ria! - disse ela - Ria do seu triunfo! A vitória é sua! - sorriu cínica.

- Por que tipo de homem você me toma? - Shura a encarou.

- Você quer ser magnânimo! - ela o olhou irônica - Quer ser a vítima... - ela aproximou-se dele - ...Eu não lhe darei este gosto!

A mão de Shura encontrou o rosto da jovem num tapa surdo e feroz. Ela o fitou completamente conturbada.

- Isso estava travado há dois anos! - disse ele.

- Você sempre foi um covarde! - gritou ela, no auge de sua fúria.

- Covarde? Sim! Talvez! Por não ter visto que voce não prestava! Por ter confiado em você!

Sua voz alterara-se, embora ele tenha se esforçado para mantê-la firme.

- Não tinha o direito de ir me procurar! - ela brandia.

- O que eu te fiz? Onde eu errei? - explodiu ele. - O que fiz para teres me traído, me abandonado daquela forma?

- Te abandonei porque nunca foste homem para mim!

- Concordo! Mulher da tua classe só se dá com homens de igual categoria! - rosnou ele.

- Sentes ódio porque preferi o raul a você! - ela sorria sarcástica - Ódio porque ainda me ama!

- Cale-se! - grunhiu Shura - Eu deveria ter deixado você a mercê daqueles animais!

- Eu te troquei pelo raul porque ele era muito mais homem que você!

Shura, num bote feroz, a imprensou na parede, segurando-a violentamente, o punho em riste, mas a ação não se completou.

Olhou nos olhos aquela mulher e não pôde bater-lhe novamente, embora todo seu ser pedisse por aquilo. Sua mão tremia no ar.

- Vadia! - soltou-a secamente. - Vamos encarar as coisas como elas são!

E afastando-se dela, encarava-a.

- Eu, um homem traído e você, uma mulher vendida!

- Está me ofendendo!

- Não é ofensa chamar as coisas pelos nomes que elas têm!

Manuela quis balbuciar, praguejar, encher-lhe de palavras feias, mas conteve-se. Dava-se conta de todo horror da sua situação e sabia que ele, na sua altivez de homem honrado, era de fato a vítima da história.

E a ironia, a maledicência e todo seu orgulho de mulher desapareceu e finalmente, de toda ela, emanou uma doce aura de resignação, ternura e arrependimento. E Shura o sentiu.

Um silêncio se fez presente no ambiente, preenchido pelos olhares trocados.

- Por que, Manuela? - balbuciou ele por fim - Por que?

Ela abaixou a cabeça na mão, seu peito dilatou-se nos soluços. E levantando o rosto para ele, trêmula, olhou-o com imensa condescendência.

- Eu te amava! - completou ele.

- Eu também te amava, Shura! - disse ela. - Mas eu não te merecia!

- Trocaste-me pelo quê? - ele gesticulava - Para ser uma prostituta?

- Passei por tantas tristezas! - sentou-se na cama.

- Em nenhum momento pensaste em mim? No que tinhas me feito? Em como eu poderia estar?

- Pensava em ti a toda hora! - ela sorriu entre as lágrimas - Nunca te esqueci!

Shura soltou um gemido de desengano. Ela tomou a palavra.

- Por que foi me procurar?

- Porque não consegui me conter! - confessou ele. - Queria pisar-te, mas...

Ela levantou-se, caminhou até ele e tirando-lhe a mão que ele, atordoado, levara a face, fitou-o naqueles belos olhos everdeados, que um dia se tinham brilhado de amor por ela, mas que agora estavam apagados, exibindo apenas desolação e mágoa.

- Perdoe-me! - disse - É só o que quero!

- Já havia te perdoado antes que me pedisses! - disse ele.

E fez menção de beijá-la, mas conteve-se.

- Terás tua tranqulidade em breve! - ela disse - Vou embora do país para sempre!

Shura a encarou. Chegara a hora de decidir. Amava Manuela, amava mais que a si próprio, mas sabia que a tinha que deixar partir.

E ela, ela o amava ainda. E certamente, se tudo pudesse voltar, não teria desabalado com outro homem daquela maneira vergponhosa. Não teria trocado o certo pelo duvidoso. Mas tudo tem seu preço.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, QUE TUS TRINFOS,**

Entretanto, que teus triunfos,

**POBRES TRIUNFOS PASAJEROS,**

Pobres triunfos passageiros

**SEAN UNA LARGA FILA DE RIQUEZAS Y PLACER**

Sejam uma grande pilha de riquezas e prazer

**QUE EL BACÁN QUE TE ACAMALA TENGA PESOS DURADEROS**

Que o bacana que te sustenta tenha dinheiro duradouro

**QUE TE ABRÁS EN LAS PARADAS CON CAFICIOS MILONGUEROS**

Que te sustente nas paradas com coisas boas

**Y QUE DIGAN LOS MUCHACHOS: "ES UNA BUENA MUJER"**

E que digam os rapazes: "És uma boa mulher"

Manuela viu perpassar no olhar dele um ponto de interrogação. E pegando-lhe nas mãos, grandes e fortes, levou-as aos lábios. Como sentira falta daquele toque.

- Tenho um amante! - ela disse - Ele é português! Vou para o Porto!

Uma flechada de ciúmes atravessou o coração de Shura. Mas embora quisesse agarrá-la, gritar-lhe que ficasse, que deixasse tudo e fosse viver com ele, da sua boca não saiu seuquer o som de um monossílabo.

-Shura... - ela o chamou - ...Você me amava?

- Sim! - ele respondeu - Mais que a mim mesmo!

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não ama mais?

Ele entendera aonde ela queria chegar. Tomou sua decisão.

- Não! - disse - Não sei onde está a paixão que eu sentia!

Ela sabia que ele estava a mentir, conhecia-o. Mas sabia que aquilo representava o fim. Soltou da mão que trazia entre as suas com um suspiro. Shura virou-se de costas para ela.

- Não digo hoje...- ela volveu - ...Mas amanhã ou daqui a algum tempo... - ela tentava explicar-se - ...Eu tenho ainda alguma chance?

Shura voltou a fitá-la. Um leve sorriso terno quase assomou aos seus lábios.

- Não, minha querida! - disse, a muito custo - Não!

Manuela balançou a cabeça, resignada. E virando-e de costas, caminhou em direção a porta. Não havia mais razão para continuar ali. Tudo que tinham a dizer um ao outro já fora dito. Agora era cada um seguir seus destinos.

Mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, a voz de Shura a fez voltar-se para ele.

- Manuela!

- Sí?

Ele aprximou-se, pegando de um pequeno saco em couro e tomando da mão dela, depositou-o ali. Ela o fitou confusa.

- Não vás mais para aquele lugar!

Pediu ele.

- Se vais embora aceita isto para que possas viver até te ires!

Ela pensou em recusar, mas ele lho dava de coração, sem qualquer intenção de egoismo, rancor ou soberba. Apenas bondade. Ela sorriu.

- É um gantil homem, Shura! - disse - Gracias!

E ele, espalmando as mãos no queixo delicado e fino, abaixou a cabeça feminina, depositando um profundo beijo de despedida no topo da testa lisa. O calor dela se comunicou a ele e temendo não controlar-se, afastou-se.

- Adios! - disse-lhe ela.

Ele limitou-se a a um aceno de cabeça.

- Hasta luego! - completou.

Ao longe, as passadas barulhentas de suas botinas de salto, martelavam no coração de Shura. Ele, mãos no bolso, olhos fechados, deixou que um sorriso sem motivo brotasse de seus lábios. Sentia-se livre.

- Pobre Manuela! - falou - Te desejo, realmente, toda sorte domundo, niña!

E suspirando, retirou o casaco que trazia, pois só agora deu-se conta do terrível calor que fazia lá dentro, embora fosse alta madrugada.

O silêncio que antes o perturbava, veio-lhe ferir os ouvidos com sifonias mágicas, composta do barulho da escuridão e da leveza de seu peito.

Quando manuela o deixou foi doloroso, mas tê-la mandado embora foi quase insuportável. Entretanto a vida era assim, e é impossível querer deter o curso do destino.

- Não te tenho rancor, Manuelita, não mais! - falava consigo.

Jogou-se em cima da cama, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

- Mas tampouco tenho amor! - completou - O que me enche a alma é uma profunda indiferença!

E suspirou. De repente levantou-se sobressaltado e olhando o relógio, no bolso do sobretudo, pensou consigo que ainda era hora de divertir-se. Saiu, pensando em não retornar antes do amanhcer.

- Então foste vê-la?

Perguntou Juan Pablo, caminhando ao seu lado, quando o sol despontava no horiznte.

- Fui! - Shura sorriu.

- Eu sabia! - Pablo tomou um gole de vinho da garrafa. - Sabia que não aguentarias!

- Eu precisava disso, Juan! Precisava me livrar do passado!

- E se livrou? - Pablito o encarou.

- Sim! - Shura respondeu, satisfeito.

- Veja só como é a vida! - comentou Pablo - O mundo é pequeno, meu caro!

- E cruel! - disse Shura - Não queria vê-la assim!

- Ela procurou! - retrucou Pablo - Mas sabes...

Pararam. Pablo, quando bêbado, era capaz de tornar-se um filósofo.

- As mulheres são umas fingidas!

- Precisam ser! - disse Shura - As convenções são implacáveis com elas!

- Beber, beber! - Pablo devaneava - Para depois morrer pelo amor de uma mulher!

- Pablo! - Shura o chamou a si.

- O que?

E apontando para o bonde que assomava no final da rua, Shura completou, sorrindo.

- O que acha de irmos amanhecer no mar?

- Acha que conseguimos alcançá-lo?

Refutou Pablito, que viu a grande distância que estavam do transporte.

- Se correremos...

E entreolhando-se, puseram-se em disparada na direção do bondinho, que agora quase se perdia de vista. E não mais se falou em Manuela.

**Y MAÑANA CUANDO TU SEAS**

E amanhã quando tu fores

**UN DESCOLADO MUEBLE VIEJO**

Um descolado móvel velho

**Y NO TENGAS ESPERANZAS EN EL TU POBRE CORAZÓN**

E não tenhas esperanças em teu pobre coração

**SI PRECISÁS UNA AYUDA**

Se precisares de uma ajuda

**SI TE HACE FALTA UN CONSEJO**

Se te faz falta um conselho

**ACORDATE DE ESTE AMIGO QUE HA DE JUGARSE EL PELLEJO**

Lembre-se deste amigo que vai tirar a própria pele

**PARA AYUDARTE EN LO QUE PUEDA**

Para te ajudar no que possa

**CUANDO LLEGUE LA OCASÍON**

Quando chegar a ocasião

**O.o.O FIM O.o.O**

**...v...v... Créditos finais ...v...v...**

Mais uma song, desta vez com o Shura, embalada pelo meu maior ídolo: Carlos Gardel. A música utilizada é "MANO A MANO", um grande clássico de Gardel, composta em 1927.

**Vocabulário:**

Percanta: mulher de estrema beleza.


End file.
